This invention uses the Double Cap concept of my "Multiple Cap Seal for Containers" U.S. Pat. No. 5,295,599 issued Mar. 22, 1994 and the pressure responsive convex sealing diaphragm of my "Sealing Cap for Containers" U.S. Pat. No. 5,513,768 issued May 7, 1996.
Another area of this application relates to the wiping mechanism which was described in my Invention Disclosure "Screw Cap with Sealing/Wiping Diaphragm" dated Feb. 11, 1994 and a second version dated and filed Jan. 11, 1996 Disclosure Doc. 390080 with the Patent Office.
Another area relates to a one piece tethered cap and tube as described by my invention disclosure "One Piece Tamper Resistant Cap and Vial" Disclosure Doc. No. 384710 dated Oct. 10, 1995.